


throw me down

by ichigoday



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 2020 Summer Olympics, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Olympics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cute Ending, Disney References, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Judoka Iwaizumi Hajime, Kissing, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichigoday/pseuds/ichigoday
Summary: “Are you an athlete too?” Oikawa blurted before he could help himself.The man in question looked up and stared back at him with sharp, intense eyes.“Yeah,” he mumbled in a low gravelly voice and Oikawa barely suppressed a shiver. “Judo.”Oikawa was starting to regret looking so frumpy. If only he’d known today was the day he was going to run into an Adonis sculpted by the gods.Judo, huh?What he wouldn’t give to be thrown down by those arms. A low chuckle snapped him out of his thoughts. Shit, had he said all that out loud?“Don’t think I’ve ever been called an Adonis before,” the judoka said. “I think I’d prefer Iwaizumi though. Iwaizumi Hajime.”---The Olympic Village has a certain reputation for being a massive hook up fest. Oikawa's skeptical at first - it's his first Olympics and he's too caught up in his nerves - but then he meets a member of the judo team by the name of Iwaizumi Hajime.*UPDATED on 03/01/18: link to fanart added!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok but how good would Iwaizumi look in a judo uniform amirite??
> 
> *The incredible [dmochii](http://dmochii.tumblr.com) has blessed us with some art of [judoka Iwaizumi](http://dmochii.tumblr.com/post/171423194557)!! Please go send them lots of love!
> 
> Watching the Winter Olympics made me feel some type of way and I just had to get an Olympics fic out of my system. I follow a bunch of the US figure skaters on Instagram and was inspired to write this after seeing all their pics/videos, from their bus ride to the arena to their accommodations.
> 
> In this fic they're at the 2020 Summer Olympics, conveniently located in Tokyo. Oikawa is on the national volleyball team, while Iwaizumi is on the judo team. I had to take a lot of creative liberties since Japan didn't actually send a men's team to the previous summer games. Most of my other fics are either from Iwaizumi's POV or I flip flop between Oikawa and Iwaizumi, so I wanted this fic to be from Oikawa's POV for once. I also adore smooth!Iwa and awkward!Oikawa, because we all know if there's one person that makes Oikawa flustered, it's Iwa.

“Nervous?” Ushijima’s deep voice rumbled beside him as their bus to the Olympic Village came to a stop. “You were quiet the entire ride. It’s not like you.”

They had an early start to their day, having gotten up at six in the morning to get to the Village in time for team processing. Because they were already located in Tokyo, there was no need for them to arrive the night before with the athletes that had flown in from farther away. Nerves and anxiety had kept Oikawa up all night, and it was evident in the dark circles underneath his eyes, visible even behind his glasses. Since there were no press activities planned, Oikawa hadn’t bothered trying to look put together. He had been too tired to put in his contacts and he hid his ruffled hair underneath his hood.

“And you’re being weirdly nice. It’s not like you,” Oikawa countered, but there was a part of him that was comforted by his gruff teammate. After playing together throughout college and now on the national team, Oikawa and Ushijima eventually learned to get along both on and off the court, but they still maintained a friendly rivalry complete with teasing and snarky comments, remnants of their high school days.

Ushijima placed a hand on Oikawa’s shoulder, before standing up from his seat.

“We’re all feeling it,” he said. “There’s no need to keep it all inside.”

Once the volleyball team got off the bus, they were directed to their rooms in the Olympic Village. The twelve members shared a large suite that spanned the entire floor. The six rooms each contained two immaculately made beds, and the entire space was decorated with Olympic-themed colors and decor. On each bed was a welcome package containing a custom written card and various gifts emblazoned with the Olympic logo.

“Looks like we’re sharing a room, Ushiwaka-chan,” Oikawa said cheerfully. “You better not snore too loud, Oikawa-san needs his beauty sleep.”

“I do not snore,” Ushijima muttered amid their teammates’ snickering.

After setting their bags down in their respective rooms, the team went back down and headed to team processing. Oikawa stifled a yawn as he filled out form after form. The administrative tasks were making him feel restless, and after filling out the last one, he excused himself to the restroom.

Oikawa took his time finding his way, enjoying his moment of alone time as he walked past several of the other Japanese teams going through their own processing. When he finally found the restroom, there was a young man sitting on the bench in between the mens’ and ladies’ rooms. He had spiky black hair and slightly tanned skin, and although he was dressed in long-sleeved clothing, Oikawa could tell he was all solid muscle underneath. This man was the full package.

Oikawa swallowed and licked his lips. He’d always been a sucker for muscular arms. Not arms that were ridiculously huge and bulging like a bodybuilder’s - just the right amount of muscle that looked slightly tight in shirts, with veins running down the forearms.

“Are you an athlete too?” Oikawa blurted before he could help himself. The man in question looked up and stared back at him with sharp, intense eyes.

“Yeah,” he mumbled in a low gravelly voice and Oikawa barely suppressed a shiver. “Judo.”

Oikawa was starting to regret looking so frumpy. If only he’d known today was the day he was going to run into an Adonis sculpted by the gods. _Judo, huh?_ What he wouldn’t give to be thrown down by those arms. A low chuckle snapped him out of his thoughts. Shit, had he said all that out loud?

“Don’t think I’ve ever been called an Adonis before,” the judoka said, moving over to make room on the bench. “I think I’d prefer Iwaizumi though. Iwaizumi Hajime.” A light flush tinted Oikawa’s cheeks as he sat down.

“Oikawa,” he mumbled. “I’m Oikawa Tooru. From the volleyball team.”

“I know,” Iwaizumi said, to Oikawa’s surprise. “They call you the Grand King. I always wondered what kind of guy was behind such a gaudy nickname.”

“H-how mean, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa sputtered, the nickname slipping out without a thought. “I’m not the one who came up with it.”

“No, you weren’t,” Iwaizumi agreed. “But you must have earned it for some reason, right?” He leaned closer until his lips were just shy of Oikawa’s ear.

“Your Highness,” he murmured.

Oikawa let out a shaky breath, almost forgetting where he was, forgetting that he was being mocked. All he wanted in that moment was to kiss that smirk right off Iwaizumi’s face.

“Iwa-”

“Iwaizumi!” a deep voice interrupted. “We’re all done over here!”

“Guess that’s my cue,” Iwaizumi said as he sat up straight. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. “Give me your number?”

Oikawa was taken aback by Iwaizumi’s bluntness but it was a welcome change. It wasn’t that he was cocky or overly confident; he was simply a straightforward person. It was so easy to put up walls and get caught up in pretenses, but in the five minutes he’d just spent with Iwaizumi, he felt like he’d been turned inside out, and something raw and visceral stirred deep within him.

“I’m staying in Tower 1,” Iwaizumi said, typing Oikawa’s number into his phone. “You?”

“Ahh, you’re in the nicest tower,” Oikawa sighed. His phone beeped, indicating that he had received a text from Iwaizumi. “Must be nice to be in Japan’s number one sport. I’m in Tower 4.”

“If you’re free later, come by,” Iwaizumi said casually before standing up from the bench. He gave Oikawa’s head a gentle pat. “See you.”

* * *

 “Oi, you were gone for a while. Your stomach hurt?”

“Rude, Ushiwaka-chan,” Oikawa said indignantly. “Who do you think I am, Karasuno’s Shrimpy? I was just talking to someone from the judo team.”

“Oh? I didn’t know you were into judo, Oikawa,” Ushijima mused. “Who did you meet? I was actually hoping to see some of their matches myself when we’re not playing.”

“His name’s Iwaizumi,” he said. He averted his eyes but couldn’t help the blush that made its way into his cheeks. “Iwaizumi Hajime.”

“Ah, I know that look,” Kuroo jumped in. “It’s that look that says Oikawa’s gonna get some.”

There was no point in trying to deny it.

“He’s just so _hot_ ,” he whined. “And he invited me to check out his room which basically means he wants to—”

“Oikawa!” Takizawa scolded. “I couldn’t care less who or what you do in your free time, but we’re at the Olympics right now. Your responsibility is to keep your body in top condition. And remember, we’re representatives of our country. Don’t do anything that’ll look bad.”

“I won’t,” Oikawa grumbled. He knew their captain was right, but they had a tendency to butt heads especially when Takizawa treated him like a child. _Takizawa should get that stick up his ass replaced with a dick. Maybe then he’d loosen up a little._

“Forget him,” Bokuto said once their captain was out of earshot. “Everyone knows the Olympic Village is basically one big bangfest for us sexy, young athletes.” He and Kuroo high-fived.

They spent the rest of the day touring the arena and facilities, and by the time they finished and returned to their rooms, it was late in the afternoon. Oikawa flopped onto his bed and let out a sigh of relief. Ushijima had gone to the gym to work out, giving Oikawa some peace and quiet in their shared room. He pulled out his phone and skimmed through his notifications, mostly messages from his friends and family back home checking in on him and wishing him luck. He scrolled so quickly he nearly missed the one text from Iwaizumi, buried in between all the others.

It simply read, _Dinner at 6? If you’re not eating with your team._

Oikawa’s heart thudded as he typed out his reply.

_I’m down._

He jumped and nearly dropped his phone on his face when it buzzed mere seconds later.

_Great, I’ll see you then. Get some rest, you looked exhausted before._

* * *

“Oikawa.” Iwaizumi waved. They both changed out of their athletic clothes, and with the change in attire, the mood seemed to relax as well. Now in a tank top, Iwaizumi’s arms were completely exposed, and yeah, Oikawa was going to have a hard time looking away from them all night.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa smiled. He was feeling more like his usual, confident self after having some time to rest and make himself look more presentable.

“You’re not wearing your glasses,” Iwaizumi commented. He held the door open for Oikawa as they walked into the Olympic dining hall.

“Ah, yeah, I usually wear contacts,” he said. “I was just too tired this morning.”

“Well, you look good either way.”

Oikawa’s stomach fluttered. He wasn’t sure he’d ever get used to how easily such comments came to Iwaizumi.

They settled into a comfortable rhythm once they got their food and began eating their meal. Oikawa learned that Iwaizumi was from down south in Fukuoka. He dabbled in various sports when he was younger, but judo was the one that he stuck with for the longest. Like Oikawa, this was his first time at the Olympics. He was twenty two years old, freshly graduated from university and in his first year of going professional full-time after being scouted by the national team.

Conversation came naturally to them, and even in their moments of quiet, they felt at ease. Oikawa was so used to putting on airs and constantly being on guard, whether he was with strangers or people he already knew. It was refreshing to be with someone who was so genuine, someone so confident and unapologetic about who they were. Oikawa hadn’t felt this vulnerable in ages, and it was as scary as it was exciting.

“Do you wanna come up to my room?” Iwaizumi asked. They had finished their meal and were now standing outside the cafeteria.

“I’d like that.” Oikawa tried to sound as casual as possible. “If the rest of the judo team doesn’t mind me intruding.”

Iwaizumi extended a hand with a gentle smile and Oikawa grasped it without hesitation. Warmth radiated from where they were connected and seeped into his entire body. Their walk back to Iwaizumi’s building was quiet, buzzing with an unspoken anticipation.

Oikawa whistled when he entered the judo team’s suite.

“This is definitely nicer than our place,” he said, eyeing the view from the large windows. Similar to the volleyball team, the judo team had the entire floor to themselves, except they had about half the number of people. They were also higher up, giving them a much more expansive view of the city.

“Iwaizumi, you’re back?” a voice called from the common area.

“Yo, Sawamura,” Iwaizumi replied. “This is Oikawa, from the volleyball team.”

“So you’re the Grand King, huh?” Sawamura grinned.

“That’s me,” Oikawa said. He made a mental note to ask his next interviewer to refrain from using the nickname. “Where’s the rest of the team?”

“I think they’re still out eating dinner or working out,” Sawamura answered. “Don’t let me get in your guys’ way - I’ll turn up the volume on the TV if you want.”

Oikawa blushed as he followed behind Iwaizumi into his bedroom.

“Whaaat, you get a room to yourself? No fair,” he whined. Unlike Oikawa’s room which he shared with Ushijima, Iwaizumi’s room contained only one full sized mattress. Mounted on the wall across the bed was a small flat screen TV. He walked over to the open closet where Iwaizumi’s judo uniforms were hanging inside - one blue and one white - and he lightly stroked the fabric, his fingers tracing the Japanese flag on the front and Iwaizumi’s name on the back.

“I’d love to see you in this,” Oikawa mused out loud. He pictured Iwaizumi in the uniform, the deep v-neck of the robe exposing his muscular chest, glistening with sweat.

“You’ll have to come to one of my matches then.” Iwaizumi laid down on his bed and held his arms outstretched. “Now get over here already.”

Oikawa obliged, sliding into Iwaizumi’s embrace. He curled an arm around Iwaizumi’s back and ran his fingertips up and down every crease and dip of muscle. Even though they’d only met today, being with Iwaizumi felt so natural, so warm - it felt like home.

“I’ve been waiting all day to touch you,” Iwaizumi whispered, stroking Oikawa’s cheek with an unexpected tenderness that made his heart flip.

“You have me now,” Oikawa answered. His eyes fluttered shut as Iwaizumi tilted his head forward. The instant their lips made contact sent a shiver down Oikawa’s spine and he let out a quiet moan in the back of his throat.

They pulled apart briefly, faces flushed, staring directly into each other’s eyes.

“Is this okay?” Iwaizumi asked.

Oikawa nodded vigorously.

“More than okay,” he answered without hesitation.

He slanted his lips back against Iwaizumi’s, hungry for more. Their lips parted, and Iwaizumi let out a low growl that vibrated against Oikawa’s lips as their tongues curled against each other.

“I want to fuck you so bad,” Iwaizumi murmured. His eyes trailed up and down Oikawa’s body ravenously. “But...”

“My captain and the rest of the team wouldn’t be very happy with me,” Oikawa sighed. “We have practice tomorrow. And then our prelim matches.”

“You’ll just have to settle for a blowjob then, pretty boy,” Iwaizumi said, kissing him one last time before moving lower. He pushed Oikawa’s T-shirt up and pressed his lips to a nipple. Oikawa keened as Iwaizumi circled his tongue around the pink nub before sucking lightly. His right hand reached over to pinch the other nipple and Oikawa had to clap a hand over his mouth to muffle his moan, remembering that Sawamura was just outside in the living room.

“Lift your hips.” Iwaizumi’s fingers latched onto Oikawa’s waistband and tugged his pants and boxers off in one fluid motion, freeing his achingly hard cock.

“Someone’s excited,” he smirked, pressing a thumb to the slit and spreading the pre-cum all over the head. The slight touch made Oikawa whimper, and he knew he wasn’t going to last long.

Iwaizumi gave Oikawa’s length a few cursory licks before taking the entire head past his lips. Oikawa whined and instinctively reached down to rest his hand in Iwaizumi’s coarse hair.

Iwaizumi looked up at him and slowly continued to slide his mouth further down Oikawa’s length as he maintained eye contact the entire time.

“Fuck, you’re so _hot_ ,” Oikawa moaned. His entire body was aflame with want.

Iwaizumi chuckled as best as he could with a dick in his mouth. He managed to fit most of it in, before he began to bob his head up and down, keeping a tight suction with his lips. With his other hand, he reached under to lightly squeeze Oikawa’s balls.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa panted, tugging lightly at Iwaizumi’s hair. “S-stop, I’m close. Wanna come together.”

Iwaizumi withdrew and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. He sat up on his knees, taking in the sight of Oikawa before him, looking absolutely wrecked. His shirt was still pushed up to his chest and his entire body was flushed pink, his chest rising and falling with each breath.

“You’re beautiful,” Iwaizumi whispered hoarsely, gripping the base of his length to keep himself from coming right there and then. He shifted forward to straddle Oikawa’s hips and wrapped his hand around both of their cocks, cause them to groan at the long-awaited friction. “So gorgeous. I want you so bad.”

He was babbling now, his words coming out in choppy breaths. The only thing on his mind was the release that was just within reach.

“ _Baby_ ,” he moaned. The endearment caught Oikawa by surprise and he came with a sharp gasp, Iwaizumi following seconds later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After restraining themselves for the duration of the Olympics, Iwaizumi and Oikawa are officially done with their events and are now free to do the do.

Over the past two weeks, Oikawa and Iwaizumi remained in contact and went to each other’s matches whenever they could. To their disappointment, Japan’s volleyball team had gotten eliminated before they could play for a medal. Now, Oikawa was at Iwaizumi’s gold medal match, along with Ushijima and Kuroo; he was up against a judoka from France (“They’re second to Japan in terms of world rankings,” Ushijima had informed him), and although they belonged to the same weight class, Iwaizumi appeared slimmer but more nimble than his opponent.

Prior to meeting Iwaizumi, Oikawa had never really paid much attention to judo, even though it was the one sport in which Japan dominated in gold medals. Even after Ushijima tried explaining the rules, he still didn’t fully understand it. Yet, now, he found himself entranced by the raw intensity, the aggressiveness, the sudden movements. He couldn’t tear his eyes away, for fear of missing even the smallest action.

Of course, seeing Iwaizumi in uniform was captivating in its own way. His belt had come undone over the course of the match from his opponent’s constant tugging, leaving the front of his robe flapping openly and completely exposing his torso.

“Damn, he is _fine_ ,” Kuroo grinned, letting out a low whistle.

Oikawa chose to ignore his teammate. With less than one minute left, tensions were high. Oikawa was on the edge of his seat - at some point he unknowingly began clutching onto Ushijima’s sleeve. The two judoka were almost evenly matched - everyone in the arena was thrumming with a quiet energy, waiting for the moment the scales tipped in favor of one side.

Once the referee gave them the signal to resume, the two lunged towards each other, tightly gripping each other’s uniforms in an intricate dance of blue and white. Iwaizumi turned his head, making direct eye contact with Oikawa, and smirked. He freed an arm and curled it beneath his opponent’s armpit. Using the force of his weight, Iwaizumi crouched, lifted the other man over his shoulder, and threw him down on his back with a resounding slam. _Ippon_ \- an instant victory.

The crowd roared.

* * *

After the medal ceremony, Iwaizumi was promptly whisked away by the press. Reporters and camera men swarmed the gold medalist the second he stepped off the podium and he found himself in and out of interviews and press conferences all day. By the time he was finally free, it was already late at night. After a celebratory meal in the city with the team, he returned to his room where he finally had a chance to catch his breath. The rest of the guys decided to stay out and find other teams to party with now that they were officially done with their Olympic events.

The entire day had been a whirlwind following his victory and right now, the only person he wanted to see was Oikawa.

 _Come to my room_ , he typed into his phone. _Now._

-

“Iwa-chan!”

The instant the door swung open, Oikawa rushed in and looped his arms around Iwaizumi, pressing their lips together.

“Iwa-chan, you were- so incredible,” he gasped in between kisses. “You looked so good up there on the podium.”

Iwaizumi’s arms dropped down to Oikawa’s waist and pulled him into a tender embrace. He nuzzled the crook of Oikawa’s neck and inhaled his clean scent.

“Thanks for coming to cheer me on, Oikawa,” he murmured, kissing the spot below his ear. Then without warning, he bent down and hoisted Oikawa up as if he weighed nothing.

“Remember the day we met and you said you wanted me to throw you down?” Iwaizumi smirked.

The setter yelped as Iwaizumi carried him into his bedroom and dropped him onto the mattress with a soft thump.

“Don’t remind me, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa blushed at the memory of their first meeting.

He watched as Iwaizumi made quick work of his clothes, captivated by the expanse of tan skin and lean muscle before him.

“Come on, you too,” Iwaizumi urged, tugging Oikawa’s shirt upwards.

“Sorry, sorry, I was just enjoying the show.” Oikawa slipped his shirt over his head and then wiggled his hips out of his pants, hastily kicking them off the bed. He’d almost forgotten about the knee supporter he was wearing on his right knee, until Iwaizumi ran a finger along the white fabric.

“Oikawa, your knee…” There was a questioning look in his eyes.

“Ah, don’t worry about it Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said lightly. “It’s just from a previous injury.”

Once they were both naked, Iwaizumi straddled Oikawa’s hips and leaned down to kiss him. He slipped his tongue in between parted lips, tracing the inside of Oikawa’s mouth. For the past two weeks, they’d been holding back in order to maintain their physical condition. Now they were done competing, and tonight Iwaizumi was going to make it his mission to learn everything there was to learn about Oikawa’s body - every bone and muscle, every crevice, every pleasure point.

“Iwa-chan, I already prepared myself, so…” Oikawa’s voice trailed off and he looked away, an embarrassed flush creeping into his cheeks.

Iwaizumi reached a hand forward to cup Oikawa’s chin and their eyes met in a tender gaze full of nothing but trust and want. Oikawa closed his eyes, savoring the warmth of Iwaizumi’s palm against his skin, and he gave a small nod. It was all Iwaizumi needed as he lined himself up with Oikawa’s hole and began pushing in slowly but firmly.

Oikawa instinctively covered his mouth with the back of his arm to muffle the moan that left his lips as he felt the stretch of his hole accommodating Iwaizumi’s girth.

“No one else is here,” Iwaizumi murmured, lifting Oikawa’s arm away. “You don’t have to hold back.”

“J-just to warn you I’m probably going to be loud,” Oikawa mumbled.

“Good,” Iwaizumi smirked. He thrust in the rest of his length in one fluid motion, earning a sharp gasp from the man below him.

Oikawa latched his legs behind Iwaizumi’s back, locking their hips flush against each other.

“Shit,” Iwaizumi groaned. “Oikawa, you feel fucking amazing.”

“Come on, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa breathed. He tightened his muscles around Iwaizumi’s length, relishing in the fullness, and the two moaned simultaneously at the sensation. “Fuck me.”

Iwaizumi rocked his hips forward, thrusting in shallowly while watching Oikawa’s face for any signs of discomfort. Once Oikawa seemed to relax into the movements, Iwaizumi quickened his pace. Oikawa cried out as the head of Iwaizumi’s cock nudged against his prostate and he involuntarily clenched tighter. His hips jerked forward to meet Iwaizumi’s thrusts, pushing him deeper inside.

“Iwa-chan,” he gasped. “ _Iwa-chan-_ ”

“I’m right here, baby,” Iwaizumi panted. He lifted Oikawa’s right leg and pressed his lips to the covered knee, causing Oikawa to moan at the intimate gesture.

“Iwa-chan, I’m, ah- gonna come!”

Oikawa’s mind went blank, and for a second he didn’t realize the high-pitched whine that pierced the room had come from himself. His hips twitched uncontrollably as his cum splattered onto his torso, his rapidly contracting muscles bringing Iwaizumi over the edge moments later.

* * *

“Are you tired, Oikawa?” Iwaizumi asked once they were all cleaned up and settled in bed. “Or do you want to watch something?”

“Let’s see what’s on Netflix,” Oikawa said. He sat up and grabbed the remote from the nightstand and clumsily navigated to the Netflix icon. Once he reached the profile page, his fingers fumbled and he accidentally selected the Kids’ profile.

“Oops,” he laughed, but as he began to go back to the previous page, a certain movie caught his eye and he all but squealed. “Oh my God, they have Lilo & Stitch!”

Iwaizumi stared at Oikawa incredulously before bursting out in laughter.

“Stop laughing at me, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whined. “I like aliens, okay? And Stitch is the cutest one of all.”

“I actually haven’t seen it,” Iwaizumi admitted, and Oikawa gasped dramatically.

“Okay, now we have to watch it,” he said, pressing play. “You’ve been missing out. It’s my favorite Disney movie. Actually it might be my favorite movie, period.”

-

 _“This is my family,”_ Oikawa recited in perfect sync with Stitch on the screen, in his handcuffs about to be taken back to his home planet. Tears were welling in Oikawa’s eyes and his voice quivered. _“I found it all on my own. It is little and broken, but still good.”_

“Just how many times have you seen this movie, Oikawa?” Iwaizumi chuckled softly. He kissed the top of Oikawa’s head and rubbed soothing circles into his back.

“I told you it was my favorite movie,” he sniffled. “This part gets me every time.”

As if Oikawa couldn’t get any more endearing, once the credits started rolling, he sang along to the ending song.

“Wise men say only fools rush in, but I can’t help falling in love with you…”

It was an upbeat, bubblegum pop rendition of the old classic, and Iwaizumi wasn’t sure whether he liked it or not, but it certainly suited the movie - and Oikawa.

“Take my hand, take my whole life too,” he joined in, to Oikawa’s surprise.

“For I can’t help falling in love with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus lil tidbits that i was too lazy to incorporate:  
> \- iwa "shares" his gold medal with oikawa because he wasn't able to win one  
> \- iwa becomes semi-famous (which makes oikawa slightly jealous) and he moves from fukuoka to tokyo for better training/sponsorship opportunities... and to be with oikawa ofc
> 
> i do most of my writing on my ipad (but i post via computer) so pls excuse any weird fomatting if there is any.  
> ty to everyone that left such nice comments & kudos on ch. 1 and sticking around for the rest!

**Author's Note:**

> Things that are true:  
> \- Sex happens at the Olympic Village - a lot of it. (They gave out 450,000 free condoms at the 2016 games in Rio.)  
> \- Judo is Japan's top sport. They have the most golds/most medals in judo. (Which means that judo presumably gets more attention in Japan than volleyball.)  
> \- Official judo uniforms are typically blue or white - each competitor in a match wears one or the other.
> 
> Comments, kudos, corrections, etc. are all highly appreciated! You can also yell at me [here](http://ichigo-day.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.  
> Or you can just gush about the Olympics with me. :D


End file.
